Since the invention of the credit card, the number of people who use the credit cards and the number of credit card companies have been steadily increasing. One of the main priorities that all of those credit card companies have in common is to provide a secured credit card to their customers. The traditional credit card comprises personal information, card information, an electronic chip, a magnetic strip, and a signature strip. The traditional credit cards have very little protection when it comes to the security of the card or identity theft. A random person can easily use someone else's credit card within few seconds. Since the internet is now widely available to everyone in modern society, stealing credit card information or anonymously using some else's credit cards is a simple task. Most credit card companies charge a certain fee to ensure the protection of their customers. At the end of the day, the credit card users pay a premium fee to ensure the safety of their information. If the user loses their credit cards due to negligence, they must go through many time consuming steps to make sure their information is safe. There is a direct correlation between increasing credit card fraud and the increasing number of credit card users every day. Having a secured credit card with a secured electronic wallet solves many of these problems, and the consumers have one less problem to worry about.